


Obscurité

by Starwine



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, 德哈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwine/pseuds/Starwine
Summary: 警示：Draco Malfoy X Harry PotterMalfoy部分洗白双胞胎死亡预警魔药构成为私设可能出现严重OOC，请轻拍~





	Obscurité

001】  
Harry Potter的麻烦事从来都不会少。本来他以为打败没鼻子的那位就可以高枕无忧了，然后他就可以收起魔杖藏到那个不知名的角落里安稳的度过余生。可他没想到自己的性向也会引起轩然大波，好吧，可能不是性向的原因，如果他选择的是Ron的话就不会有这么多麻烦事了。不，也许还是有的，毕竟Ginny依旧会尖叫，而Hermione大概也不会饶过他。Harry自暴自弃地想，不过还好，最起码没有人追在你身后时不时来一打阿瓦达索命了，只是小麻烦而已。  
真的只是个小麻烦。他，伟大的Harry Potter勇敢地出柜了，和前食死徒Draco Malfoy一起。其实只有他勇敢而已，Harry腹诽，毕竟那人是被迫出柜的。  
Harry喝着火焰威士忌，漫不经心地回想。其实那天天气挺好的，天很蓝，白云也一堆一堆的，就连常年不见阳光的格里莫广场12号也变得亮堂起来。只是不知道为什么现在想起来总觉得阴沉沉的，就连那天的花儿都开得有气无力。那天他带着Draco强行幻影移形到陋居，他当时有那么点害怕，当然不是因为要出柜，而是害怕那个混蛋因为不想去而分体，所幸他们平安到达。Harry叹了口气，他现在都不要自己了，干嘛还要替他担心。  
一开始进行得很顺利。Molly一如既往的给了他一个拥抱，当然还有一大堆馅饼；也礼貌地给了Draco一个拥抱，难得的是Draco并没有拒绝，他以为他同意了的，他明明看到那个混蛋耳尖发红了！而Ron也并没有过激的表达，呃，大概可能是因为Hermione用魔杖指着他吧。就连Ginny都对他微笑了的，这是他们和平分手之后的头一次。总之，刚开始的时候一切都很完美，真的。Ron一家能和Draco和平相处真的是个奇迹，可是他为什么不满足于此呢？非要公布他和Draco的事情,所有的事情都被他搞砸了！所有的！Harry懊恼的捶着桌子。  
Harry还记得他公布这件事情的时候的情形，Ron正在不知道第几次劝说他和Ginny和好，Ginny、Hermione都在厨房帮Molly打下手，Fleur和Draco在交流那些女孩子才感兴趣的话题。Ron的话题让他感到沉重和无聊，而他明显可以看到他的男朋友的不善气息。嗝，Harry打了个酒嗝，你知道的他是一只狮子，话到嘴边怎么可能忍得住，更何况那个人也不喜欢Ron将自己和Ginny扯在一起，每次从陋居回来总是变着法子各种折腾，生怕别人看不出来他在吃醋。当时好像有一只手推着他站起来，中国有句话怎么说来着，“酒壮怂人胆”。Harry舔了一口黄油啤酒，从沙发上跳起来，给自己加了个声音洪亮，“Ron，我说了很多遍了我和Ginny没有可能了！我现在有一个男朋友！对，就是男朋友！他就站在那里，Fleur那里！”  
他觉得陋居从来没有这么混乱的时候。Ron很大声的质问他，“Draco Malfoy？你是说Malfoy?”Ginny从厨房一路尖叫着跑到楼上躲起来，而整齐的跳着舞的锅碗瓢盆互相撞击着跌落，Molly的守护神跌跌撞撞的跑出陋居去通知其他的Weasley,而Hermione一边用魔法捡起散乱的厨具，一面试图制止Ron冲上去，Fleur则是一脸不可思议，好像是唯恐天下不乱，她用蹩脚的英文问他：“你居然搞定了救世主！是靠你的veela血统么？”而他站在客厅中间像个傻瓜。  
后来，Ron还是冲上去狠狠打了Draco一拳，Arthur回来的时候正巧赶上Draco带着他强行离开陋居。陋居看起来像是经历了一场战役，Harry看看他可怜的男朋友，觉得这个比喻还挺恰当的，他正想咧起嘴笑，就听到Ginny的哭声，随即就感到胸口传来的闷痛感，该死的Draco Malfoy居然敢带他随从显形！  
可是还没等到他就随从显形这个问题质问他的男朋友，他的男朋友就又消失了。到今天为止已经整整一个月了。每一天他的男朋友都很正常的去圣芒戈报道，治疗的病人仍然是最好的最快的，熬制的药剂也是最好的，除了最初几天乌青的眼部，除了每天回的家又变成了Malfoy庄园，看起来没有什么和以前不一样的地方，  
他，伟大的救世主，可能又一次失恋了。Harry看了看四周堆满的酒瓶，摇摇晃晃的起身，他并不是很想回格里莫广场，在失去了小天狼星之后，他可能也要失去Draco了，但是有什么办法呢，除了此处他也无处可去。  
多么可悲，却又是现实。众人来去如云，徒留一人徘徊。  
002】  
他记得在他晕过去之前跌进了一个温暖的怀抱，有淡淡的魔药的味道。但是醒来的时候床上仍旧只有他一个人，另一侧冰冷而整洁。Harry趴在床上，他怀念那些日子，阳光透过那些彩色的玻璃照进来的时候打在那个人的脸上，像是涂了油彩般精致，铂金色的头发也会不服帖的翘起，而他总像个长不大的孩子乐意赖床，他爱闭着眼睛亲吻他，直到他们分享了一个又一个湿乎乎的吻，直到他们都没有时间吃早餐就要去上班。Harry对着阳光眯起了眼睛。他有时会怀疑这一切是否真实，学生时代的宿敌成为他的枕边人，而每一日充满希望与阳光，仿佛晦暗从不曾遮盖他的生活。  
Kreacher尖细的声音打断了Harry的回想。“Malfoy先生再也不打算回来了么？”Kreacher尖叫着哭泣，“是老Kreacher的错，没能照顾好Malfoy先生。”他听到那个人刻意放轻的声音，“嘘，Kreacher轻点。Harry昨天喝了太多的酒，现在还在睡，不要吵醒他。”Harry屏住呼吸想要听清那个金发小混蛋到底打算做什么，“我只是要搬回庄园住一段时间，Kreacher不许告诉Harry我来过。”Draco顿了顿，“或许过一段时间我就搬回来了，又或许永远都不回来了。”  
Harry听到他小声地说出“Malfoy 庄园”，感觉像是被抽去所有力气，重重砸回床上，他并不想离开这间卧房。他并不想花力气去想如何面对一个失去了Malfoy的Black老宅。这宅子闷得让人窒息，只有他在的时候有一丝活力，充斥着他们之间毫无营养的争论，虽然最后总会以一场激烈的性爱收场。Harry想念那些午后，吐出恶毒词句的嘴唇游走在他身上，冰凉的触感，却又像阳光一样暖，像是涂满了巧克力的甜甜圈。他爱这个。  
然而现在，什么都没有了。没有幼稚无聊的争执，没有面红耳赤的挑逗，没有铺陈开来的阳光，也没有热腾腾的巧克力。只剩下他自己和那不断的尖叫。他害怕睁开眼面对这一切，仿佛只要闭着眼就可以假装一切都没有发生过。唔，别和他讲什么勇敢的格兰芬多！现在他只想装作他的男朋友去出了一个长长的差，而不是其他。真的，他现在也沾染了一点点蛇类的坏习惯，比如遇到事情只想躲起来。  
他和那条蛇秘密交往多长时间了？两年？三年？不，是两年七个月零一十二天，截止到他们去陋居那一天为止。就在那个时候他还看到金发斯莱特林偷偷藏起来的礼盒，他一定已经在策划两年零八个月的纪念日了。但是，一切都搞砸了。那个总是在偷偷策划纪念日的金发小混蛋再也不会出现了，那些偷偷照进他生命中的阳光又悄悄离开了。  
他曾想过出柜以后会怎么样。他想要所有人都知道Draco Malfoy是他的男朋友，而不是去对角巷约会也要躲躲藏藏；但是Draco不想。他知道的；他们就这个问题已经争论过无数次了，每次都被狡猾的斯莱特林搪塞过去，或者以亲吻终结。他不明白Draco为什么不愿意公开他们的关系，他并不在意他的小男朋友曾是个食死徒，也不在意公众的眼光。大概斯莱特林和格兰芬多总是无法相互理解。  
其实不只是这件事情。他和Draco之间的问题又何止是这些呢？他们回避这些问题，用亲吻，用性来解决一切矛盾，他们只谈论今天的天气如何，从不肯更近一步靠近彼此的生活。Draco有的时候会向他抱怨圣芒戈的工作繁忙，但是从来不肯谈论他斯莱特林的朋友的近况，而Harry每次兴致勃勃的想要告诉他三人组又有什么新鲜事的时候他总是转移话题。Draco总是在小心翼翼的维持着他们之间的距离，不靠近也不远离，他们的身体是可以如此贴近，而心呢？是假象么？但他是如此渴望这假象，像囚徒渴求阳光，不问真假。  
Damn it！他竟然该死的怀念那个混蛋刻意拖长的语调，傲慢的表情，可以调制出完美魔药的修长的手指，仿佛装满了星辰大海的灰蓝色眸子，怀念那些生气勃勃的日子。这些都是Ginny未曾带给他的，关于重新生活的光和希望。  
噢，梅林！他现在活脱脱像个沉溺于失恋的悲观情绪中的小姑娘！他敢打赌就算是金妮刚刚和他分手的那段日子也比他做得好。  
Harry决定给自己放一个长长的假，来忘记那个金发小混蛋。  
003】  
“再给我一个星期的时间，我能搞定的。”  
“已经三个月了，Draco!自从Harry上次带你来陋居，这是我第二次看到他，居然是在圣芒戈！”棕发女巫的声音又提高了一个八度，“我帮你说服了Ron，你就让他们看你是这么照顾Harry的？”Hermione的声音带着哭腔，“如果不是Kreacher，如果不是。”Hermione顿了顿，“我还是认为你需要帮助。”  
“我很抱歉。”金发斯莱特林的声音带着鼻音，“我以为他可以照顾好自己的。我吩咐过Kreacher了。我没想到会变成这样。早知道如此，我就该一步都不离开他的。”  
“对！你吩咐过他了！所以就可以保证他不出任何意外吗？”伴随着幻影移形的爆炸声，红发女巫的尖叫声简直比得上家养小精灵。  
“Ginny,如果可以避免的话，我相信小Malfoy先生也不希望发生这样的事情。” Fleur轻轻地说，并没有看出有太大的情绪波动。  
“你的魔药研制的怎么样了？”Hermione用手绞着她那已经乱成一团的棕发。“不管你有什么计划，现在最重要的是治疗Harry。”  
“Damn it!谁能告诉我这到底是怎么回事？Hermione你什么时候已经和这只白鼬熟到可以相互称呼教名了？Harry难道不仅仅是因为酒精中毒被送进圣芒戈么？”红头发的傲罗终于找到说话的机会。  
“Ron如果只是酒精中毒的话就好了。”Hermione开口道，“是Harry的旧伤。三年前你和Harry去追捕食死徒的那次，你还记得吗？你们俩都受了很重的伤，Harry昏迷了整整一个月。圣芒戈所有的医师都找不到Harry昏迷的原因，我们猜测是食死徒对Harry下了什么诅咒，就像四年级虫尾巴对Harry做的那样。”  
“梅林，我以为那只是一场普通的抓捕，尽管我们都受了很重的伤，但那只是因为我们才刚刚担任傲罗。”Ron抓着他的头发，“但是Harry最后不是醒过来了么？醒过来不就意味着诅咒已经不在了么？”  
“Ronald Wesley，你的大脑只有在魁地奇上才发挥作用吗？如果仅仅只是普通的诅咒，又怎么会让所有的医师都束手无策？”Hermione看向她的丈夫，“是Draco。不得不承认纯血家族总是有些秘密的，而这些秘密在有些时候还是很有用的。Malfoy家族在黑魔法方面一向颇有研究，比如生命联结与共享。幸运地是，我们完成了这个仪式，Harry也醒了过来。”Hermione顿了顿，“但是诅咒的影响还在。”  
“Bloody hell！你们没有一个人告诉过我！”  
“事实上，就连Harry本人也不知道这件事情，除了我和Draco，知情者就只有Fleur.因为Fleur的veela血统能够保证整个过程的顺利进行。而且这种事情还是越少人知道越好。除此之外，我们对于那个诅咒了解的并不多，保密，而不是引起更多的恐慌，才是更好的选择。”  
“所以Harry这次的昏迷是因为那个该死的不知道是什么的诅咒？而不是酗酒过度？”  
“准确的来说，那个诅咒名为Obscurité。感谢Black和Malfoy们丰富的藏书，一年多以前我们终于确定了这个诅咒。幸运的是我们已经满足了解开诅咒的第一个条件——一个愿意与其分享生命的人；但是所需要的魔药却很难得。直到最近我们才集齐材料。虽然Harry的情况有所恶化，但并无大碍。”  
“但是我并没有觉得Harry在被诅咒前后有什么明显的变化。”  
“并无不敬，但是Wesley你真的让我再一次见识到格兰芬多的常人难以比及的愚蠢。Harry自从那次受伤之后，执行任务时所使用的魔法越来越偏向于黑魔法，近两年他所抓捕的犯人大多都是重伤，这是之前从来没有出现过的情况。作为黄金三人组，你不会不清楚，Harry对别人生命的珍视远远超过对他自己生命的重视。”Draco一向改变不了傲慢的本性，“而且除此之外，Harry这两年的噩梦也日益增多，家里储备的无梦魔药减少的速度也在加快。因为生命共享的缘故，我能感受到Harry的梦境越来越偏向黑暗。”  
“梅林的袜子，我知道你们住到一起了，但是拜托你不要告诉我!”Ron咆哮着，“就算是你救了Harry，我也不会承认你的，白鼬!”  
“Ronald Wesley!!!安静!现在不是讨论这些的时候。Harry还在昏迷!”Hermione习惯性的想抄起一本书砸向Ron，“我们应该抓紧时间制作好那剂魔药，Harry等不了太长时间了。”  
“最多一个星期。但是我还差最后一句始终得不得答案。”  
004】  
“纯洁的始生宽宥罪恶。”Draco的语速轻而缓慢，“我以为是独角兽的眼泪。但是很显然并不成功。而且有些材料只剩下最后一次的剂量了。”Draco懊恼地摇头。  
“或许我们一开始的方向就是错误的。”Hermione焦躁地翻着手边的书，“如果这个诅咒不是Obscurité呢？”  
“不，不可能的。”Draco打断她，“Severus，我们问过Sev，他的判断不可能出错。还有Dumbledore。”他快速的走过书架，“我们不能去设想那种可能性。”他回过头，对着Hermione叫到。“你怎么会有这样可怕的想法！”Draco拿着书的手微微有些颤抖。  
“Hey，我说Mione所说的只是最坏的结果不是么？”Ron插嘴道，“Harry一向能够化险为夷。”红头发的Wesley握着他女朋友的手。  
“我很抱歉，Draco。”Hermione合上书本，“我只是有些不知道该怎么做了，Harry，Harry一直都在昏迷，而我们，我们甚至找不到合适的解药。”Ron轻轻拍着她的肩。  
“看看这个。”Draco递过来一本书，“如果，如果我们没有猜测错的话，这是我们最后的机会了。”他的声音低哑，似乎再无多余一分气力，“我不知道Harry会认为我不愿意和他在一起。熬制魔药需要借助庄园的纯血力量，我不得不回到庄园。”Draco顿了顿，“而且我认为在他告诉你们这件事之后我们需要分开一段时间让他考虑清楚，毕竟我是一个前食死徒。”Draco苦涩的笑了笑。  
Hermione接过书，与其说是书，不如说是日记。“这是我最近在格里莫广场12号找到的。你知道的Black家族一向以疯狂著称，而这一位尤为著名。他亲身体验了很多诅咒，其中就包括Obscurité。不幸的是他没能顺利的像之前一样摆脱诅咒，幸运的是他所记载的解药与我们之前找到的相似。”  
“灵魂的旅者哀叹他逝去的爱侣，  
冥王褫夺的春意只能深埋于地狱，  
塞壬神秘的歌声迷惑来往的行者，  
阿尔忒弥斯为她射杀的爱人哭泣，  
神圣的守护被罪恶所囚禁，  
荆棘丛布满死去的声音，  
黎明的追逐者最终失去黎明，  
神的首生啊，愿你永不见人间的黑夜。”  
Hermione读着羊皮纸上的字句，“我们之前得到的那首谜题是什么？”她急切的转向Draco，“我想我们可能漏掉了最关键的部分。”  
“失去伴侣的灵魂永堕黑暗，  
肋骨的诱惑伸向冥途，  
引路者为亡魂歌唱，  
月光也挽回不了迷途的人，  
贪婪的守护者陷入沉睡，  
死亡是第一声啼叫，  
水曲柳枯萎在第一抹阳光下，  
纯洁的始生终将宽宥罪恶。”  
“我知道了，我知道了！”Hermione高叫着，给还在状况外的Ron一个拥抱，“是精灵，精灵。不是独角兽。”  
“Hey，我是说你们能有人从头解释给我听么？关于这个诅咒，叫什么来着。”  
“Obscurité。”Hermione说。“简言之，Obscurité最大的危险在于它会让你迷失本性，陷入黑暗之中。像Draco之前说到的Harry的症状，暴躁易怒，倾向于使用黑魔法，梦境诡谲等等都只是诅咒发作的征兆。”  
“一年多之前，在食死徒的证词和庄园藏书的帮助下我们终于确定了Harry所中的诅咒，并且开始寻找解药，就是刚刚的两段谜题。”Draco看起来好一些了，他靠着书架，手中无意识的摩挲着纸页。  
“三年前为了使Harry从昏迷当中醒过来，Draco从Malfoy庄园的藏书中得知一种可以使得生命连接共享的黑魔法。情急之下我们尝试了这种黑魔法，幸运的是Harry醒了过来。之后我们一直在寻找诅咒的解决办法。”Hermione补充道。  
“之后我们在庄园和格里莫广场12号分别找到了这个。我们之前猜测纯洁的始生代表新生的独角兽，鉴于黑魔王对独角兽血液的依赖。然而魔药的配置并不顺利。后来Harry带我到陋居，最开始我是想暂时分开一段时间，毕竟救世主出柜可不是一件小事，后来则是想利用庄园的力量试试看制作魔药。”  
“结果仍旧是失败了。所以我最好的朋友就一直躺在那里。”  
“但是现在我们可以进行新的魔药的尝试了。最起码我们有了另一个答案，不是么？”Hermione试图说点好消息。  
“Well，可是精灵只是个传说。我们怎么样才能得到精灵的眼泪呢？”Ron打断她，提了他们都不敢面对的问题。在这个精灵都已经西渡的年代他们从哪里得到这样珍贵的眼泪呢？  
“Malfoy 庄园。”Draco古怪的一笑，“你不得不感激Malfoy祖上搜集奇珍异宝的癖好。而且死亡圣器都存在了，一瓶精灵的眼泪为什么不能呢？”  
005】  
Draco第一次进入Malfoy庄园东边的塔楼时只有六岁，Lucius总是禁止他进入那里，但是六岁的男孩子总是有无限的好奇心。那个塔楼比庄园其他的房间都更为阴暗，很久都没有人用过的楼梯落满了尘土，踩上去的时候楼梯晃动，咬合处吱吱呀呀的声音在阴暗环境中意外地令人恐慌。  
时间久远到他都已经快要忘记那一段记忆，忘记那只濒死的精灵。那个时候东边的塔楼对他有巨大的吸引力，他策划了整整一个月，躲过了Lucius和Narcissa，甩掉了家养小精灵，那些年久失修的楼梯，幽影深深的走廊带给他的恐惧完全被好奇心和探险欲所战胜。  
从来没有人告诉过他庄园里豢养过一只精灵。  
那是那座塔楼唯一的光。精灵的光芒很柔和，她被放在囚笼之中，却依然挡不住她的美，精灵的蓝色眼睛温和而又从容，仿佛她仍是自由的，仿佛对这个世界仍有温暖和爱意，仿佛她仍旧鲜活生动。  
那是一幅精灵的画像。曾经的马福囚禁过一只精灵，但精灵的美丽仅仅留存于画像。精灵的眉眼低垂，眼中有星光点点。Draco不知道画像出自何人之手，但他所见过的最美的veela都比不及精灵之十一。哪怕她已离去，她的泪水依旧令人心折，念念不忘。  
多年以来Lucius对此绝口不提。Draco也无意探究他祖辈的风流韵事，六岁的孩子总有太多有趣的事情要做，像一只已经死去的精灵是不可能长久的吸引他们的注意力的。他忙着长大，忙着打魁地奇，忙着和救世主一较高低，忙着在黑魔王手下死里求生，渐渐遗忘那只被困的精灵。  
如同，他假装遗忘关于救世主的秘密情感。  
时隔多年再次踏上塔楼，却是为救世主而来。从十六岁那年惊觉对救世主的不可言明的秘密情感，他的每一步都不自觉的追随着救世主，从魁地奇到圣芒戈。或者说救世主如同毒药，而他甘之如饴。  
精灵的画像依旧美得夺人。金发的精灵静静蜷坐在囚笼里，目光平静无悲无喜。Draco走近画像，他并没有完全遗忘这只美丽的精灵。他记得精灵也曾试图逃出牢笼，在他的梦境里。  
彼时尚在战争之中，而他被迫做出选择。在家族，前途，爱情之间他亦是艰难求生，这个世界从未对他温柔以待。他所有的挣扎、辗转都无法与人言说，只能从梦境得到片刻安稳。  
这世界空旷而孤独，而他无处可逃。  
如同那只被囚禁的精灵。他无从知晓那只精灵同Malfoy的渊源，但却似乎感同身受。光明与黑暗，正义与罪恶，精灵与恶魔，狮子与蛇，Draco Malfoy与Harry Potter，多么美妙的矛盾，引诱人而不可抗拒。  
他所不能抗拒的太多，只能假装强大同这世界对抗。他将所有的怯懦退缩留给那座城堡，留给救世主，留给不可重复的过去。躺在血泊里的时候Draco想哪怕就这样死去，在救世主的魔杖之下，在救世主的愧疚之下，也好过在泥淖中挣扎求生，而情感深藏不被人知晓。  
Draco从精灵的画像后取出那美丽的种族留给Malfoy最后的纪念。这世界从没给你时间做好准备，Lucius接替了Severus在凤凰社的位置，而他最终将魔杖交给了Harry。很多事情随着战争的结束而恢复原状，比如救世主和他的小女朋友，比如他们应该再次站在对立的两端。然而世事轮转，当救世主躺在圣芒戈的病床上，他便任由秘密潜滋暗长。听着Hermione念出的那个咒语，Draco未有一刻充满恐惧，他的内心被喜悦充盈，自卑又骄傲着，为他与救世主之间永将密不可分的未来而贪婪又卑微渴求。  
他是如此地贪求生存，但在救世主面前，死亡亦无所畏惧。  
他守着巨大的坩埚，小心翼翼地加入精灵的眼泪。长久以来他从未如此笃定Harry对他的感情，直到死亡的阴影笼罩在他们身上。Harry Potter之于他，是盔甲，是信仰，也是软肋，是怯懦。  
看着银白色的溶液慢慢转变成为无色，散发出迷人光泽，他从没有此刻的感激自己出色的魔药天分。Draco想起那个夜晚，星辰隐没在救世主的眼眸，彼此的呼吸声交缠着在静夜中缠绵，再没有人比他们更为贴近，再没有人比他们更不可分离。他们将共享生命，也将共享彼此的未来。救世主唇齿之间终结Draco Malfoy无望的暗恋，而Draco手指转动之下给予Harry Potter新生。  
救世主拯救这个世界，而Draco Malfoy只需负责拯救救世主。  
006】  
“如果，我是说如果，Harry醒不过来的话，那只白鼬，我是说Malfoy,他会怎么样?”Ron和Hermione在病房照看着Harry，他们在等待着Draco从庄园回来，等待着最后的结果。  
“不知道，我不知道。”Hermione把脸埋进臂弯，“我当初就不应该答应他那样愚蠢而疯狂的想法。”她的双肩微微耸动，“我希望Harry能醒过来，但从来没想过用另一个人的生命作为代价。”Ron轻轻拍着她的肩膀，拥她入怀。“如果，如果出事的话，”  
“会好的，会好的，Harry会没事的，Malfoy也会活下来。”Ron的手轻轻滑过她棕色的长发，“要相信Harry一向吉人天相，而Malfoy是Snape之后最好的魔药师。”  
“我在这里守着就好，”Draco推开房门走了进来，他的手里紧紧攥着那一小瓶魔药，“药剂发挥作用还要一段时间，幸运的话，Harry明天就能醒过来了。”Draco看向躺在床上的人，梅林啊，他是如此怀念那双生动的绿眸。  
等待的时间是如此的漫长而折磨人，Draco摩挲着病人的指尖，忽然间像是想起什么，他从长袍中拿出一个精致的盒子，“蠢疤头，你再不醒的话就要错过我们两年零八个月的纪念日了。”他小心翼翼的取出戒指戴在了Harry的手上，灰蓝色的眼睛里充满着歉意，“我很抱歉关于之前发生在陋居的事情，只是这一切都太突然了，回庄园也只是为了制作解药。之所以不告诉你是怕你担心，可是你还是一如既往的蠢，疤头。”  
“我会等着你的，我都已经等了这么多年了。” Draco的耳尖微微有些发红，他俯身吻上Harry闭紧的双眼，“Hey，疤头，在你醒来之后再说这些会让我觉得很羞耻，你知道的。”Draco撇过头，缓慢的开口，似乎床上的人真的能够能听到他的喃喃自语。  
“我之前一直没想过我们会一起走过三年，毕竟长久以来我们更像是敌人，而非友人。”Draco微微有些局促，他从没有对任何人完完全全的剖白过自己，而救世主永远制造意外。“就像一开始我也没指望你会答应我一样，讲真的如果不是你和韦斯莱家的女孩分手，如果不是你躺在这里昏迷不醒，我都做好单身一辈子的准备了，或者听从Lucius的安排。我是靠着一系列的巧合才能同你度过这三年，你知道这对我来说简直太难以置信了。”  
Draco苍白的脸渐渐染上红晕，“一直以来我总是在回避这个问题，关于你何时将离我而去。我始终对未来怀有深刻的惧意，你总是对这个世界抱有热忱，而我则永远坚信这世界的残忍。”他的指腹轻轻擦过Harry的掌心。  
“我渴望你知道，又惧怕你知道我这样卑微的爱意。”Draco苦笑，“我大胆猜测你也许不会理解。我们之间永远都在达成一种微妙的平衡，用争执和暴力来维系平和。这令我着迷，如同你的绿眼睛。”  
“格兰芬多与斯莱特林向来行事迥异，正如我和你。倘要我说何时对你产生迷恋那大概是太遥远的过去了，远远在战争之前。我确实比不及你勇敢。”Draco看向他的恋人，“我羡慕你勇敢无畏，永远天真。Sev是那样无望的爱着你的母亲，而长久以来我也抱持着这样的绝望情感。你太过明亮，而我怕被灼伤。”  
月光绕进房内，为暗沉的房间送上一抹光亮。Draco借着月光打量着救世主，他的闪电伤疤渐渐淡去，黑色的头发依旧四处支棱着，“破特，”他摇摇头，“疤头，”他好像想起什么可笑的事情，嘴角咧开，而后又接着唤，“Harry，”月光照在他的金发上，柔和而迷人，他叹息着开口，就像他们每次性爱过后Harry沉沉睡去，而他依旧清醒的发慌，Harry的脸在他的梦境里同那只精灵重合，他是如此害怕他逃走，因他的牢笼还不够坚固，因他的精灵还不曾为他所困。他是如此轻的叹息，又是如此重的爱意。“吾爱，吾爱。”  
Draco试探的亲吻他的耳垂，灵巧的舌尖滑过长长的睫毛，没有束起来的金发扫过鼻尖，“吾爱，吾爱。”Draco一寸寸的亲吻着睡着的人，他是如此虔诚的祈求他的睡美人怜他心意不再沉睡。他们的唇是如此贴近，近到他无法掌控这亲吻。他被狠狠回应着，唇红的要滴出血来，黑头发像是野兽啃咬着他，章法杂乱不讲技巧。  
碧绿的眼睛里闪过狡黠的笑意。“既然Draco你有这么多担忧，不如这次换我來？”  
007】  
Harry仿佛做了一个长长的梦，梦境冗长而诡谲。他置身于迷雾之中，过去与未来在此交汇。他跌跌撞撞的走，看见离去的，未离去的一个个成为模糊的背影。忽而间是佩妮姨妈站在女贞路四号空荡荡的房子里低声哭泣，忽而间是十一岁的他独自一人拖着巨大的行李箱穿过国王十字车站，忽而间又是在陋居Ginny第一次见到他转身跑上楼梯，忽而间便是在万应室槲寄生下同秋张亲吻，忽而又是他们奔逃在战争年代的日子，他拼命地走，却怎么样也摆脱不了伏地魔阴沉的笑声。  
他迷了方向，再也回不去在霍格沃茨的日子。入目之处皆是横尸，莱姆斯，唐克斯，双胞胎，Snape，甚至是Ron，Hermione，他们都倒在血泊之中，毫无生气，他满心的绝望而无能为力，他甚至都没有魔杖。他始终都无法逃避那场战争，有太多的人死去，而他也沾满鲜血。  
他在这场梦境里太久，仿佛又再活了一遍。从女贞路开始，到战争结束。  
唯独，唯独没有那个铂金少年。  
他一直在想那个少年到底是谁，他忘记他的名姓，直觉自己与那少年密不可分，他过往和未来的每一刻都要与那人相连，他看着他穿上巫师长袍，和他抓住同一个金探子，看着他从十一岁慢慢抽高，看着他在战火中穿梭，看着他倒在血泊之中，看着他被困在火海之中。  
他伸出手，一遍遍的飞过那少年的头顶，他只想让他活着，这渴望是如此的强烈。火舌一点点舔舐着那少年赖以求生的高台，他听得到书本破碎的声音，听得到烈火卷过衣料的摩擦声。他的手臂一次次与之交错而过，而那少年最终跌落在大火之中。  
他终究错过他。当那少年坠落，他终于想起他。  
Draco Malfoy。  
惊醒的那一刻，金发的医生正背对着他喃喃自语，他蓦地心安，又阖上双眼，生起恶作剧的心思。  
Harry从来不知道他的男朋友的心思是如此的曲折复杂，Draco每一句话都夹扎着沉重的叹息。Harry想起三年前那个金发的医师站在他面前，微微有些局促，却硬要保持着多年以来的傲慢面目，他说，“疤头，我们试试看，怎么样？”月光照进他灰蓝色的眼睛泛着迷人水波，他像是着了迷，点了头。  
他和Draco在一起的日子总是令他想起他们仍在霍格沃茨的日子，他们争吵拌嘴，互相缠打，只是最后以性爱收场。他始终无法从那场战争的梦魇中脱身，Ginny尽她所能的爱着他，但是他却始终不能忘怀他带给Wesley一家的伤害，他们终究再也回不去无忧无虑的少年时代。  
但Draco Malfoy不同。这么多年来他们始终对立着，又始终关注着对方。他一直以为Draco是一时间心血来潮，却不知是早有因果。他习惯有Malfoy的存在，如同习惯Ron，习惯Hermione，习惯是一件可怕的事情。他们坚持着对立，坚持着互相伤害，坚持着暗地里互相吸引。  
而未曾被战争改变。无论他们是学生，是战士，是医师，是傲罗，还是格兰芬多与斯莱特林，他们之间始终存有比敌人更为深刻的联系。他们之间的互相追逐远远不止于魁地奇球场，那些隐于争执之间的微妙情感尚未引起男孩们的重视。但却变得难以割舍，而那些匿于各种借口之后的强烈吸引恰好成为战争的牺牲品。幸好，一切都还来得及。  
Draco贴近他的时候，他在想是给这个胆小鬼一拳打醒他，还是用力回应。他们用对立建立亲密关系，又用对立破坏亲密关系。他们始终对立，又始终相爱。这种夹杂着的情感难以捉摸，但又最现实而牢固。Harry总是贪图Draco温和的吻，他热爱冰凉的唇一寸寸的游过他的皮肤的触感。可他们之间的吻总是疯狂的，暴虐的，像是再没有下一次。  
身体远远比思想要快，对于狮子而言。  
他狠狠咬上金发少年的唇。他们之间这种永不可分的微妙平衡早在多年间的相互纠缠之中牢不可破。修长的手指攀上发带，头发肆意交错着。他抓着少年瘦弱的脊背，两个人贴得近一分再近一分。房间里静的听得到唾液交换的声音，月色悄然退场，暗夜里终于撕碎所有伪装，他们攀附着，依偎着，摸索着。  
疼痛是他们的常态，而这样的鲜血淋漓让他们比以往都更切实的感受到对方的存在。眼睛偏要在此时睁开，看彼此的沉迷醉态，才着迷，才疯魔。牙齿要和牙齿缠绵，嘴唇要和嘴唇交换，而你与我，则要共同跌入这世界的深渊。  
008】  
两个人终于从令人窒息的亲吻中分开。  
“这里是圣芒戈？”Harry有一点呼吸不畅，“我为什么会在这里？”Draco抱着他，两个人都有些气息不稳。“我慢慢讲给你。”Draco再次贴近他，温热鼻息打在Harry的眼睑上。  
“Harry。”Draco把事情经过简要的告诉了他，“Look at me。”他的声音轻而魅惑。他去吻他的耳尖。  
“如果没有那瓶精灵的眼泪呢？你会死么？”Harry躲他。  
“生与死在你眼中有区别么？”Draco看向他，“于我而言，现在倒是没有了。”  
“我希望你活着。我们都已经活过了战争。”Harry的指腹摩挲着他的左臂，惹得Draco战栗。  
“对啊，我们都已经活过了战争，没什么好担心的。”Draco亲吻着他的闪电伤疤，手指却灵活的拆开了第一颗扣子。夜风灌了进来，惹得Harry一阵发颤，身上却是越来越热。  
Draco的舌尖在他的身上灵活的游走，一只手探向Harry的脊柱，轻轻地摩挲着，感受着对方因为自己而变得逐渐炽热的肌肤。“梅林知道我有多想你！”他的声音微微有些发闷。  
Harry迎合着他，身体扭动着送向Draco的怀里，口中溢出舒服的哼唧声。他想起他们上一次做爱，在格里莫广场12号，面对着巨大的玻璃窗，赤裸着相对。Draco亲吻他的乳首，就像现在这样，然而他就忘记了他们为什么开始争吵，而全身心地投入到另一件事情当中。  
手悄无声息地滑入裤子里，挑逗着还掩藏在衣物之下的巨物，手指来回滑过会阴处，惹得Draco发出一阵呻吟，Harry半是挑衅的看向他，凭借着多年魁地奇和傲罗的训练，他抓紧Draco试图把他弄出去的手臂，将两个人翻转过来。  
“那你看这样，行么？”Harry的碧绿眼眸染上情欲，他有些急躁的撕开了Draco的衬衣，用指尖扣刮着胸前的茱萸，温热的舌贴上Draco的脸颊。贴近的下肢明显感觉到彼此的变化。黎明的光亮透进来，两个人的头发都微微被汗打湿，在光亮下闪烁着。  
Draco哼哼着用手指抚过对方的脊梁，感受着Harry的战栗，紧接着他的手就伸进了Harry的裤子，揉捏着他的臀部，时不时手指挤进凹陷处，另一只手突然用力，将救世主压向他。他半挺起腰探寻着救世主的唇齿，嘴唇滑过新生的胡渣，疼痛感提示着刚刚疯狂的亲吻，“没人教过你在上方怎么做么？”Draco嗤笑，他的手指探近私密处，救世主在他身上扭动着，那炽热顶着Draco的小腹，他又加紧了动作。  
Harry却是像要软到在他身上，此刻便是陷入滔天的欲海。Draco隔着裤子抚弄着Harry的肿胀，他就着这样的姿势再将两人颠倒，金色的脑袋埋在两腿之间，Harry摸索着褪下裤子，Draco却顺着棉质的内裤啃咬着。  
灵活的舌尖绕着巨物的痕迹舔弄，灰蓝眼睛一边看向他，Harry的脚趾微蜷，他的身体在治疗师的攻势之下一阵阵痉挛。Draco的嘴唇游到内裤边缘，慢慢的向下撕扯；Harry却是粗暴的想要扒开对方的裤子，两个人互不相让。  
“那个，抱歉，Malfoy,我是说，”Ron推开房门，“为那天在陋居。”砰一声，Ron狠狠把门闭上，“梅林的臭袜子！Hermione，那只白鼬他居然，居然在和Harry”Ron冲着他的女朋友大喊。  
“冷静点，Ronald Wesley！”Hermione脸颊微微泛红，“Draco是Harry的男朋友啊。为了庆祝Harry死里逃生，恋人之间做点什么不是应该的么？”  
Harry一脸狼狈的看着他的男朋友，他把自己缩回被子里。Draco依旧紧紧的攥着他的手，两个人都喘着气，房间里到处都是情欲的气息，却只能用指头告了了事。两个人互相看着对方脖颈上的青紫，不由得笑出声。Draco拿出魔杖施了个“清理一新”，才愤愤地说，“这辈子也别指望我会和Wesley好好相处！”  
“Harry，”他说着便又换了一幅严肃的面孔，倒吓得Harry一愣。“Harry Potter，Would you marry me？”灰蓝眼睛望着他的害羞的爱人。  
“我不答应。”Harry顺着Draco的手摸到之前被戴上的戒指，叫道，“臭白鼬，这是你偷偷戴上的，不算！”  
“那我们再来一次？”金发少年笑着亲吻上了气呼呼的绿眼睛。  
009】  
“嘿，哥们儿，我从来没有想过有一天我会参加你和那只白鼬的婚礼。”Ron拍着Harry的肩膀。  
“噢，我也没想到有一天我会和Malfoy结婚。”Harry翡翠绿的眼睛闪过狡黠的光，笨拙地系上银绿色的领带。  
“这条银绿色的领带蠢爆了！”Ron扯着自己的领结小声嘟囔，“还好我的是金红色。但是讲真的，银绿色很衬你的眼睛。”  
Harry强忍着笑意，就算是救世主要和一个斯莱特林结婚，也改变不了两个学院千百年来针锋相对的局面，“Hermione让你讲的？”  
“No,No,当然不是。”Ron摆摆手。  
“算了吧，伙计！我会乖乖地带上这条斯莱特林的领带的。”Harry对着镜子做了个鬼脸，从Malfoy庄园搬来的镜子和它的主人一样挑剔，“我也挺想看看Draco戴着那条金红色的领带是什么样子的。不知道金红色和他的头发搭不搭。”  
“梅林，Hermione居然说服那只白鼬了？Mione总是让人意想不到。”Ron兴奋的大叫，“我真想早点看到那只白鼬。以格兰芬多的名义起誓，我只是有些好奇，而不是为了嘲笑他。”Ron笑倒在垫子上。  
“我也是。”他的好友回过头给了他一个亮闪闪的笑容。“女孩们总是有出不完的点子。”  
“Boys，准备好了么？”Hermione的声音越过大半个庭院穿透了二人组的耳膜。“婚礼马上就要开始了!”  
“Oh，shit ! Pansy，让我进去!格兰芬多们的品味一定会毁掉我的婚礼的!”  
“亲爱的Draco，我可不能让你进去。放心吧，你这只是婚前焦虑症。Potter一定会好好打扮自己的，我保证，以萨拉查的名义。”斯莱特林的女王一向说一不二，“Blaise，把我们的小Draco带走，不要让他拿到自己的魔杖!”  
“Pansy，你那边怎么样了？”银白色的水濑蹦蹦跳跳带来Hermione的口信。  
“Draco并没有拒绝一条金红色的领带，我猜救世主也没有。”Pancy懒洋洋地，“为了保险起见，我拿走了他们的魔杖。”  
“Well down!”  
“别指望我会原谅Draco！”小声地怒吼伴随着幻影移形的噼啪声，“为什么不能在庄园举行婚礼？”蛇头手杖有力地敲打着地面。  
“Draco已经长大了，年轻人有自己的日子要过。Luc，一个传统的贵族式的婚礼显然不太适合我们的救世主。” Narcissa挽着Lucius的胳膊，“Pansy，感谢你的精心布置，我很喜欢这束百合。当然还有你，Mrs.Wesley。”Narcissa轻轻笑着，接过Pansy手里的花。  
“呃，谢谢，Mrs.Malfoy。”Hermione有些意外，Pansy冲她笑了笑，带着两位Malfoy走向会场。“您喜欢最好不过了。”Pansy眨眨眼，谁说Malfoy夫人会不参与她的独子的婚礼呢？  
婚礼在戈德里克山谷举行，修葺一新的旧宅前的草地上搭起高高的帐篷，来来往往的人带来婚礼的祝福。洁白的百合花迎风摆动，金红色和银绿色的丝带交织在一起，格兰芬多与斯莱特林相互敬酒，竟是奇异般的和谐。就连Arthur都难得没有和Lucius扭打在一起，如果忽略两位女士略显尴尬的脸色，这不得不说是一场相当完美的会面。  
“我想年轻人是不介意我来当这个证婚人的。”声音从麦格教授的身后传来。  
“Professor Dumbledore！”Hermione看着画像惊喜地尖叫，“我没想到您也会来。”  
“噢，Harry的婚礼我怎么能错过？”老人眨眨眼，“我上一次主持婚礼都是二十多年前的事情了，当时James和Lily也是在这里举办的婚礼。Sirius那个时候还当了伴郎。说起来，米勒娃，一个绚烂的礼花怎么样，就像James和Lily的婚礼上的那个？”  
“一场完美的婚礼怎么可以缺少，”乔治顿了顿，似乎在等待什么，“一场绚烂的烟火盛宴，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊倾情赞助。”红头发的双胞胎做了个滑稽的鞠躬，笑着去取烟花。  
邓布利多的画像摆放在中间，正对着新人踏过的红毯。“年轻真好啊！”邓布利多看着相携而来的两人感叹着。长长的牧师祝词之后，看着新人。邓布利多难得的严肃。“Will you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?”  
“I will.”Draco几乎是不假思索，他的声音微微有些发颤。  
“No, I won’t.”翡翠绿的眼睛闪过促狭的笑意，Harry望向身边的人，他正紧张地拽着衣角，等待着Harry的回答。“Harry, Harry Potter.”Haryy伸出手。  
“Malfoy，Draco Malfoy.” Draco不可置信的看着他，嘴唇开合，最终只是握紧伸出的那只手。  
“Now, Harry，will you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?”邓布利多笑着看向他。  
“Of course，I will.”Harry笑着吻了上去。时光回转多年，终是逃不开因缘。  
烟火声骤然响起，狮子与蛇交错纠缠，时而追逐嬉戏，时而交颈而卧。“梅林的袜子，我居然看到了马尔福发红的耳尖！”红头发的巫师大叫着冲向他的女友。  
“火辣救世主与他害羞的小男友不得不说的二三事。”丽塔·斯吉特的速写笔当然不会放过这一惊天大新闻。

P.S.  
1.“灵魂的旅者哀叹他逝去的爱侣，（失去伴侣的灵魂永堕黑暗）  
冥王褫夺的春意只能深埋于地狱，（肋骨的诱惑伸向冥途）  
塞壬神秘的歌声迷惑来往的行者，（引路者为亡魂歌唱）  
阿尔忒弥斯为她射杀的爱人哭泣，（月光也挽回不了迷途的人）  
神圣的守护被罪恶所囚禁，（贪婪的守护者陷入沉睡）  
荆棘丛布满死去的声音，（死亡是第一声啼叫）  
黎明的追逐者最终失去黎明，（水曲柳枯萎在第一抹阳光下）  
神的首生啊，愿你永不见人间的黑夜。” （纯洁的始生终将宽宥罪恶）  
首句指自愿贡献生命之人，冥王句指石榴花，塞壬句指人鱼的尾麟，阿尔忒弥斯句指月长石粉末，神圣句指龙血，荆棘句指绝音鸟的羽毛，黎明句指月桂木，尾句指精灵之泪。所有意象来源于希腊神话及罗琳原文。


End file.
